Challanges
by What The
Summary: Just some things my pals and I made on a rainy day. READ THE DISCLAIMER. If you read please Review
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Well I can so not be bothered writing a Disclaimer on all my Challenges so this is the big one.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or Harry Potter, I don't own Winnie the Pooh or Brittany Spears neither do I own the Spice Girls.  
  
Well must go if anyone wants to challenge me write it is the guest book.  
  
Namarie  
  
Kizzy and Sidekicks 


	2. COOKIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kristine's Challenge  
  
4 people have to die  
  
6 have to be injured  
  
A fire  
  
A car crash  
  
Death has to give out Cookies with Voldermort  
  
4 L.O.T.R people  
  
Snape has to fall in love  
  
1 My Response  
  
COOKIES!!!!!  
  
Harry Potter sat in his common room with his new friends Frodo and Legolas. Arwen and Aragon had left ages ago to find some cookies.  
  
"When pigs fly they will be back" Harry said  
  
"There goes one now" Frodo pointed out as Arwen, Aragon, Voldermort and Death arrived with Death holding a basket of Cookies.  
  
"Cookie" offered Death  
  
"NO" Legolas yelled leaping behind a couch  
  
"Are the poisoned" Harry asked  
  
"No" Voldermort replied as he started skipping around the common room  
  
"Okaaaaay" Legolas said while watching Death start skipping around with Voldermort.  
  
"Someone call the Looney-bin" Frodo laughed  
  
"I think we should leave" Harry mentioned to Frodo and Legolas  
  
"Sure" Legolas replied  
  
Outside there was havoc a car had flown into a tree and started a big fire that killed Draco Malfoy, Cho Chang, Justin Flinch- Fletchly and Colin Creevey. Snape put the fire out as it had nearly melted his bride, a toaster. The only people that had got injured were Snape, his toaster, Mcgonnagul, Dumbledore (Tom: Dumb-Door. PhoeniX: TOM), Filtch and Sprout. The school was pretty quite while the teachers were recovering.  
  
"So Lego, you seen Aragon and Arwen lately" Frodo asked playing with the ring  
  
"Nope I think they left" Legolas replied as Frodo dropped the ring out the window and was eaten by a passing elf.  
  
"DOH, Gandalf will KILL ME and I stress the word kill," Frodo yelled  
  
"Don't worry mate I carry spares" Legolas replied handing Frodo a new ring.  
  
"Well sorry to leave you Harry but we just have to go now" Frodo said  
  
"Yeah sure Bye" Harry said as his friends disappeared with a pop.  
  
THE END  
  
Written with the help of my sidekicks.  
  
Love PhoeniX 


	3. The Caribbean Holiday of the Century

Lisa's Challenge  
  
5 characters from Winnie the Pooh  
  
Harry almost dies three times  
  
2 fish out of water  
  
1 golden Labrador  
  
1 romantic Caribbean holiday  
  
1 man from LOTR man must give birth  
  
1 Phiromanic (someone that loves fire)  
  
  
  
My Response  
  
P.S. Aragon does not like this story (Tom: Hehehe. Arwen: Really Funny. PhoeniX: Tom, Arwen go to your rooms)  
  
The Caribbean Holiday of the Century  
  
By PhoeniX  
  
"No you don't rabbit" Harry shouted as her was almost shot by a character from Winnie the Pooh.  
  
"Well that isn't the oddest thing we have seen on this holiday to 'Spy' on Aragon and Arwen" Legolas laughed  
  
"Well there was that Phiromanic that burnt down the seafood bar too rescue two fish that were left out of water and eaten by a golden Labrador" Frodo said in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
Harry almost did not notice Eeyore, Winnie the Pooh and Piglet sneaking up behind him with a length of rope.  
  
"Harry, watch out those Winnie the pooh thingies have it in for you" Legolas yelled forcing the animal things into a box with Rabbit.  
  
"Guess what guys" Aragon yelled  
  
"What" Frodo, Legolas and Harry said flatly?  
  
"I'm pregnant" Aragon yelled causing Frodo to fall over knocking out Tigger that was holding a gun  
  
"What YOUR PREGNANT" Legolas yelled while forcing the Tigger with the rest before throwing a to Timbuktu sticker on it  
  
"I didn't think that was possible," Frodo yelled  
  
"It isn't guys can't be pregnant well at least I think not" Harry replied  
  
"Well Arwen can't be pregnant so Gandalf put a spell on me so I could have the baby" Aragon said  
  
"Suuure" Legolas said  
  
"O.K, well we better be…" Frodo started and chocked on the ring that he had just swallowed.  
  
Legolas hit him on the back and handed him another ring.  
  
"Going" Frodo finished after he had stopped laughing  
  
The three of them ran off laughing till they were out of Aragon sight  
  
"You think he was joking" Harry said  
  
"Nope, but this does complicate the fellowship a bit" Legolas replied  
  
Then the cracked up again before going back to their hotel room to laugh some more  
  
Nine months later Aragon had given birth and Arwen and him had a beautiful baby girl named Anna.  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1 


	4. The Ringwraith

Lauren's Challenge  
  
Spice Girls  
  
Brittany Spears  
  
Harry Potter  
  
LOTR  
  
September 11  
  
A Ringwraith  
  
The Ring must get lost  
  
10 people have to fall in love with the same thing  
  
That thing must marry one of them  
  
My Response  
  
The Ringwraith  
  
It was September 10th 2001 and Harry, Legolas and Frodo were watching Brittany Spears and The Spice Girls perform live in concert; the only thing was that they had all lost their voices so the concert was useless.  
  
"There goes another ring" Frodo sighed as Brittany Spears swallowed his 32nd ring.  
  
"FRODO BAGGINS that is your fourth ring today I am running out of them" Legolas shouted causing Baby Spice to trip the other Spice Girls up.  
  
"Everybody get out of the building" a calm voice said  
  
Frodo, Legolas and Harry stood up and went out side. Outside there was a Ringwraith ten people fell desperately in love with it they were Frodo, Legolas, Harry, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Snape, Dumbledore, Aragon and Gimili. The Ringwraith fell in love with Malfoy and they got married while Harry, Legolas and Frodo watched the building collapse.  
  
The End 


End file.
